


Nightwing and Sparrow

by Garpie64



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dorks in Love, Jason Todd is Sparrow, Jason's 17 but still, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, Omega/Omega, Rimming, do not copy to other sites, he just quit Robin, jason didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: After a night out on patrol, Nightwing and his new partner Sparrow return home to warm up, wash off, and destress.Dick's of the mind all three can happen at once. Jason would prefer a bed.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691851
Comments: 17
Kudos: 199
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Nightwing and Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 ~ Day 5: ~~Pregnancy~~ |Young!Jason/Robin!Jason| ~~Heart of the pack/omega prime~~

Nightwing clamored into his apartment with Sparrow wrapped tightly around him, cold face buried against his throat and a death grip on his warm body. It pushed Dick’s infamous agility to get in and secure the window with the freezing omega refusing to let go. Dick sighed as he carefully guided them into the kitchen. He pealed back Jason's mask to reveal dilated eyes. Jason glared up at him, tightening his grip. Dick cupped his cheek.

"Cold," Jason moaned. He was starting to shiver violently.

"It's okay, Little Wing. I've got you." Dick assured pulling off his own mask.

Poor Sparrow had been knocked off a stack of cargo containers straight into the freezing waters of the bay. By the time Dick had managed to down the last of the thugs, Jason had dragged himself out of the water but was absolutely soaked. Of course, it started raining and with the cold air of approaching winter, Jason was miserable. His skin was pale. Dick was very thankful that his new suit covered every inch of him instead of his old Robin suit. Dick still couldn't believe Bruce actually let either of them out like that. Regardless, Dick needed to warm Jason up as quickly as possible.

"Come on, Little Wing." Dick cooed pulling at his legs until Jason reluctantly released his death grip around the older omega's waist. The moment his feet hit the ground he started stripping out of his soaking wet suit. Puddles of water collected at their feet on Dick’s hardwood floor. Dick would bemoan it later, but for now, he threw a few kitchen towels down on the ground before he started stripping down as well. 

Once he was out of his Nightwing gear, tossing it over a chair, he felt Jason's cold skin against his own as he pressed close. A hand reached up to curl into his hair and to pull him down those few extra inches for a kiss. Dick smiled into it. He bent down and got his hands under Jason's thighs to lift him back into his arms all while deepening the kiss. Jason gasped as he pulled back before ducking his head to suck dark bruises into Dick’s throat. Dick sighed happily as he carried his little omega to the shower. 

Their relationship was an odd one, being two omega males, but it worked. Dick didn’t like the submissive behavior expected of omegas. He liked getting fucked once in a while, but he’d prefer to give more than take and he absolutely hated taking a knot. After living on the streets and growing up in the Alley, Jason never trusted anything but another omega which became a problem working with Bruce and eventually chased Jason away from the role of Robin and into Dick’s arms. They were practically a match made in heaven, a favorite gossip topic for Gotham and Bludhaven, and a terror to the criminal element.

Dick purred pleasantly at the shout Jason let out at the hot spray of water hitting chilled skin. He himself groaned in pleasure as the chill of the night air was chased away. Jason unwound his legs from Dick to settle on his own feet once more however he stayed leaning against the older omega enjoying soft touches. Dick trailed his hand down Jason's back feeling old scars as he went. Once again, Jason leaned up on his toes with Dick leaning down a bit to meet him in a soft slow exchange. He could feel the heat returning to his skin thanks to both the shower and Dick's warmth. He reached out to grab the shampoo, pouring some on his hand to work into Dick's hair.

Dick groaned as he melted under Jason's fingers, letting the younger omega work up a rich lather. Jason pulled back from Dick's lips, but Dick could still feel his breath on his face. 

"Lean back, Dickie." Jason smiled.

Dick hummed obeying and letting Jason rinse the suds out. He then proceeded to wash Jason's hair in turn, grooming his fellow omega. Soapy hands ran freely over warmed skin leaving trails of bubbles in their wake. Jason lost himself in the touch. He moaned when one of Dick's roaming hands wrapped around his half-hard cock, so small it fits in the palm of Dick’s hand. Dick stroked slow and easy along Jason’s shaft, smiling as Jason softly sighed. Once the last of the soap was washed from their skin leaving them clean and warm, he reached back to turn off the shower.

The bathroom was filled with hot steam, a perfect haven as Dick wrapped his arms around Jason. He loved the sweet moans he received. His hand wrapped into Jason's wet hair pulling his head back for the perfect kissing angle. His other arm held Jason's waist to keep him close. Jason moaned into his mouth, hands curled tight around his biceps, water dripping from his skin. 

"What do you want, baby?" Dick purred against his lover's lips.

"Just want you." Jason sighed against him.

Dick chuckled pressing a soft kiss to Jason's lips. "Turn around for me."

Jason grinned slyly as he turned. He braced his hands against the tile, spread his feet, and stuck his ass back. Dick let out a low growl as he gracefully kneeled behind him. He gripped his little omega’s hips before trailing down to spread apart plump cheeks and groaning at the sight of the tight puckered hole already leaking slick. Jason gasped, head throwing back as Dick dived forward. He pressed the flat of his tongue against Jason's hole running over sensitive skin before teasing his rim and lapping at the escaped beads of slick.

Jason moaned pressing his forehead against the wet tile as Dick massaged his ass. Teeth nipped as his tongue continued to lap at his hole. Dick's deep growls sent shivers up his spine as Dick deeply enjoyed himself. Then suddenly that dancing tongue was pressing up into him making Jason moan louder as his body gave way to the intrusion so eagerly. He pressed back against Dick listening to him groan and whisper lustful possessive things into his skin.

"Fuck yes, Dick." Jason moaned tossing his head back.

Dick pulled back licking his lips. "Enjoying yourself, Jaybird?"

"Mmhmm, now get back to it." Jason teased.

Dick laughed before diving right back into eating him out. He pressed his tongue as deep as he could inside his lover. One hand came around to grip Jason's cock and he relished the sharp moan he got in answer. He continued working feeling Jason squirm under him as he pumped along Jason's cock. He knew he had Jason when he started talking incessantly.

"Dickie, so good. So good, fuck Dick. Fuck fuck. You feel so good. Love when you eat me out. Love your hands on me. Shit, Dick, I need you in me – need you to fuck me. Get in me!"

Dick chuckled as he pulled away from Jason, earning a whine of protest as Jason turned to look at him, but was then slammed back against the wall. He gulped looking up at Dick and the leer in his eyes. The blush had grown and he could feel the quiver in Jason's body; smell the younger omega’s arousal. Dick licked his lips. Jason immediately lunged for him, clinging to him as Dick dragged a towel over them drying them as best he could with Jason mouthing at his throat. They made their way into the bedroom where he dumped Jason on the bed. Of course, the little omega didn't let him go anywhere as he trapped him down with his legs. Dick always thought himself flexible, but Jason could easily surprise anyone who underestimated him. 

Plus those legs were strong and felt amazing wrapped around his waist. Dick contorted himself to grab the lube from the nightstand, pouring some into his hand. Sure they were both omegas and probably made enough slick to get by, but lube made non-heat sex more enjoyable. He let it warm up while he stroked Jason's cock absently. Jason's eyes were focused on Dick, watching as he worked the lube on his fingers.

Eventually, Jason’s impatience had him whining and kicking his feet like a child which only made Dick laugh. He leaned down to kiss him. “Don't worry, Jay. I'm going to fuck you good and hard.”

Jason whined again but behaved as Dick reached between his legs to prod at his stretched hole. He caught Jason's mouth in a sloppy kiss distracting and overwhelming him while he worked two fingers in fairly easily. Dick was well versed in prepping fast. There had been many quickies shared during patrol that left Jason testing his ability to keep quiet and Dick smug as he filled his Little Wing up and made him continue patrol all sloppy. Tonight, Dick was going to take care of Jason.

Jason cried out when he felt Dick's teeth sink into his throat, just below his mating gland. His fingers pistoned hard into him fucking him like a cock while Dick's teeth pressed until they drew blood. He could feel Jason’s body opening up, his entrance unfurling and ready to take something more. Dick worked steadily drawing blood in various hard bites along his throat and shoulders all while finger fucking him. When his own arousal grew too much, the slick dripping from his own entrance and his cock throbbing, Dick pulled his fingers from Jason and gripped his legs. He forced Jason's legs apart as he settled between them.

With cock in hand, he guided himself to Jason's hole and slammed in with one hard thrust. Jason arched off the bed with a scream of bliss. After all, he loved being stretched by Dick’s cock. Without giving him a moment to adjust, Dick gripped his thighs and pushed them up to his chest, nearly bending Jason in half as he held them there with his weight. He started a brutal and punishing pace that would bruise. He braced his arms against the bed pounding into Jason's tight heat. Jason was shouting, yelling out spouting all sorts of incoherent begging. 

Dick grinned. “You're so good, Little Wing. So. Good. And. Tight.”

Jason clawed at Dick's back leaving scratches in his wake. He was lost in the haze and pleasure enjoying every part of Dick's rough handling. He didn't last long, coming on his own chest. He moaned feeling the splatter of heat against his skin and clenching down as Dick continued to fuck him. He was tight, made it difficult for Dick to thrust with how he was clenching up, but Dick still moved. He didn't stop until he felt the wash of climax over him making him groan with pleasure. His cock pulsed inside of Jason, spilling his load deep. 

For a long time, there was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing. Dick laughed dropping his head as he pulled out. He dropped onto his back beside Jason, smiling when Jason moved to cover them both and lay his head on the older omega’s chest. Dick's fingers found wet hair to scratch gently. Legs tangled together as Jason draped an arm over his stomach. The two drifted off in their warm nest.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
